Medical devices have been developed that provide various types of electrical stimulation therapy to a patient including, for example, cardiac stimulation therapy, neuro-stimulation therapy, baroreceptor stimulation therapy, and/or other forms of electrical stimulation therapy. In some instances, multiple electrodes are available, and the electrodes may be configured in a number of different combinations for sensing electrical activity and/or delivering the electrical stimulation therapy. Using different combinations of electrodes for sensing electrical activity may produce different sensed signals. Using different combinations of electrodes for delivering electrical stimulation therapy may produce different effectiveness of the electrical stimulation therapy. Each electrode combination can be referred to as a “vector”. In some systems, the number of available “vectors” can be relatively large. In such systems, assessing each vector in order to select a satisfactory or best vector for sensing and/or delivering electrical stimulation therapy can be time consuming, and in some cases bothersome to the patient.